The New Me
by spooflover
Summary: Ginny gets fed up with always being seen as Ron’s little sister, and so decides to change her image. Will she like the consequences? Who will she end up with? Way funnier than it sounds. READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Plan

Author's Notes: This is my first Ginny/? fic (sorry, can't give away the point of the story). Ok, so, summary: Ginny gets fed up with always being seen as Ron's little sister, and so decides to change her image to get noticed. Will she like the consequences? Who will she end up with? One of her new admirers? The old enemy? Or the quiet one who's always been there for her? Way funnier than it sounds. A mix of hilarity and romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter themes, characters, or ideas. unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
I was at a ball, in a beautiful blue ball gown. As I entered the room, and walked down the staircase, all eyes turned towards me and a murmur of appreciation ran through the crowd. As soon as I stepped onto the floor, I was swept up into a dance with a succession of graceful, handsome partners. We twirled around the dance floor, caught up in the music and the movement. As my partner leans in to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, I close my eyes in anticipation of his voice. "GINNY, wake up!"  
  
My eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling of my bedroom. "Ohhhhhh, mum!" I groan as she pulls open the drapes on my windows. "What are you doing? It's not even 6:00 o'clock yet."  
  
"Humph." Is all I get as an answer, so I roll over to look at the clock on my bedside table. Reading 10:30, I groan again, and pull my covers back over my head. I'm vainly attempting to recall my dream, when my blankets are suddenly yanked off and I'm drenched in cold air.  
  
"That is so not funny, mum. It is a form of cruel and unusual punishment intended to make the lives of teenagers a living hell." Wow, I think, I can come up with some pretty good stuff within the first 30 seconds of being amongst the living.  
  
"Ginny, you must wake up. You have to go into Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies. I can't come with you this year, since I have to go help your father decharm some muggle artifacts he brought home. They don't trust him to do it alone, since he made them spontaneously combust last time. This is your last chance to do this, because next week we are going to Egypt to visit Charlie. I promised him we would come, since we haven't seen him in such a long time. And then you start school again. So, you see, you really must hurry." She announced all this while bustling around my room, picking up random pieces of clothing off of my floor. "I'll just go wash these so they'll be clean for packing."  
  
As soon as she left, I curled into a ball and tried unsuccessfully to warm myself without my blankets, since I am much too lazy to pick them up myself. Realizing that this technique wasn't working I finally rolled off the bed to land on my knees on the floor. Cursing the sun, the cold, my mum, and anything else to do with waking me up, I stood up, wandered out my doorway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen in a half dazed sort of state.  
  
I wandered over to the nearest cupboard and opened it to see what I might possibly have for breakfast. Amazingly there were multiple boxes of cereal inside, most likely left over from my dad's latest muggle shopping excursion, so I grabbed one and made myself a bowl. I knew all about it, of course, since I have taken Muggle Studies since first year, and now, being in fifth, I have learned quite a lot. In fact, I even take out a subscription to muggle newspapers, and a muggle magazine called "ym". I've always thought it was a good idea to be up to date on muggle news and fashion. I mean, you never know when you might need the information.  
  
Anyway, once I finished breakfast, I wandered back upstairs, still in a semi-trance-like state. I somehow found my way into the bathroom, and from there, into the shower. After soaking for nearly half an hour, I was much more awake, and finally ready to deal with the day. Exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around myself, I walked back into my room, and stopped, staring at myself in the full-length mirror on my wall.  
  
I hadn't ever really thought of myself as ugly, but I'd never really had much confidence in my looks either. I mean, I'm friends with plenty of guys, but none of them have ever shown so much as an inkling of a romantic interest in me. Looking at myself, I wasn't really sure why. I scanned myself with my eyes from top to toe. I looked at my waist length red hair (my best feature in my opinion), my hazel eyes, small nose, invisible chest, rounding hips, and tiny feet.  
  
I then mentally reviewed my wardrobe. Although at Hogwarts, we have to wear a uniform Monday through Friday, we are allowed to wear whatever we want on the weekends. Most of my clothes are very conservative, very worn, or very, very big. Since most of them were hand-me-downs from either my mum or brothers, they are not that entirely flattering.  
  
Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I would have to go with Ron into Diagon Alley for school supplies, but since we are meeting Hermione, his girlfriend of two years, I figured it wouldn't really be that hard to ditch him. Then I would merely need to slip into muggle London. I had a bit of money stored up, not for any particular reason, but simply for occasions just like this. My plan was perfect, fool proof. The only thing left to do, is to set it into motion.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" I called, "Let's get going."  
  
Author's Notes: I really, really hope that everyone likes this fic. I realize that if Ginny is in 5th year, then Ron and Hermione couldn't possibly have been dating for two years, but just bear with me, it is necessary for another part of my story. Also, if you don't like people changing events of the past, I hope you won't mind because I will probably be doing that fairly often to make it work with what I want. Sorry.  
  
Anyway, Ginny is my favorite female Harry Potter character, so I wanted to write a fic about her. Terribly sorry if anyone thinks it turns out to be a Mary Sue. I sometimes have a problem with this. Ok, so back to my main topic. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. My New Look

Author's Notes: Ok, here it is, chapter two. Lalalalalala.what else can I say.lalalalalalala. Anyway. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not, unfortunately, own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter two: My new look  
  
It took forever to finally ditch Ron, since we had the hardest time finding Hermione. I'm so glad he has a girlfriend, because while we were wandering around looking for a brown, bushy head, he kept very close watch on me. If he lost sight of me for all of about thirty seconds, he would stop and look around until he found me again. I was usually walking right behind him, and so would bump into him every time we stopped. If Hermione hadn't shown up when she had, I swear, I probably would have had to trip Ron, just to teach him not to stop right in front of where people are walking.  
  
Anyway, we finally found Hermione, and she and Ron immediately began to walk together, off in their own little dreamland, totally ignoring me. Normally this is really annoying, but today it worked out perfectly. I walked along with them, picking up all the school supplies only available in the wizarding world. When it came time to buy our robes, I told the two lovebirds that I wanted to check out a new display in the bookstore and would only be a minute. I had absolutely no intention of going to the bookstore, and so, after waiting until Ron and Hermione were once again ignoring the rest of the world, I turned around and walked to Gringotts.  
  
I wasn't exactly sure just how to go about changing my galleons into muggle money, never having done anything of the sort before, so I just sort of wandered around trying to find something that looked promising. I finally noticed a tiny, decrepit, booth in a little corner at the back of the bank. Above, hung what appeared to be a sign reading, Currency Exchange. I headed up to the counter and dumped my bag of carefully saved Galleons onto it. The goblin seated there looked at me over the tops of his spectacles. Wordlessly, he swept my money onto a scale and looked at the measurement. He turned towards me questioningly, and I nodded to show my acceptance of the sum. He then proceeded to pull out a very large wad of muggle currency. I was very surprised to see such a huge pile of money, and expressed my concerns at his miscalculations. He merely looked at me skeptically and said, "There has been no miscalculation, Ms.."  
  
"Weasley." I replied, "and are you sure, beca-"  
  
"Of course I am sure, Ms. Weasley, you may not have been aware, but the exchange rate changed drastically in the wizard's favor about. half an hour ago."  
  
I simply replied that I did not know this, and quickly gathered up my money before heading straight for the exit. I didn't have much time, and I wasn't about to waste it arguing with a goblin about his inability to count. I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, trying to look as innocent as possible. The last thing I needed was one of my mum's friends noticing that I was wandering around Diagon Alley, looking about in a guilty manner.  
  
I walked through the pub with my head down, hoping that none of my dad's drinking mates were in here at this time of day, to recognize me. Upon reaching the streets of London, I breathed a sigh of relief at having gotten through the hardest part of my plan safely.  
  
Noticing that I was blocking traffic, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, I began to walk in the direction that most of the crowd seemed to be moving. Wandering aimlessly, I looked at all of the shops we were passing, until I noticed one that seemed to have displays of clothing outside, and a herd of teenagers heading inside. I pushed my way through the sea of people, until I reached the doors. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
I instantly felt as if I had stepped into an alternate universe. Everything seemed to be black, with little splashes of red and silver, here and there. I moved towards one of the nearest racks and started to look at the unidentifiable accessories hanging there. The main theme seemed to involve a lot of chains and spikes, which was a little disturbing, especially since I appeared to be looking at an underwear display.  
  
I hurriedly turned to look at another rack and finally discovered something that I might actually be able to wear. The entire display was of different sorts of tops, and a sign above it read 50% OFF ALL SHIRTS. I looked through the assortment and pulled out a few things that looked encouraging. I saw a room marked CHANGING ROOMS so I found an empty one and began trying on everything I'd brought in with me.  
  
By the time I was finished I had about 5 really cute tops that fit perfectly. I slung them over my shoulder, and continued looking about the store. It was about this time that I noticed all the strange looks I was being given. The people behind the cash register, and the shoppers kept shooting me odd glances. It took me a moment to figure out what they were staring at, but then it finally came to me.  
  
I looked totally out of place with my long red hair, pink top, blue jeans, and unpierced face. Everyone else in the store had black clothes, dyed hair, and multiple piercings. Noticing this, I was totally embarrassed, but since I didn't know any of them, and I really needed these new clothes, I just stared back at them and went about my business.  
  
By the time I left the store I had bought three tops, two pairs of pants, and a really cool pair of black boots. I could have bought a ton more, but I realized that it might be a good idea to space out my money, and buy some clothes from a store that didn't scare me quite so badly.  
  
Wandering around with my bag of new clothes, I looked for another store crowded with people my age, preferably more normal looking this time. Suddenly I turned a corner and stopped dead. In front of me was a huge building absolutely swarming with people of all ages and descriptions. After a minute I recognized it as a mall, or a big building filled with all sorts of different shops. Nearly skipping in my joy at having found the perfect shopping spot, I entered and stared around me in amazement. The place was huge and packed with everything under the sun. I finally had to shake myself and remember why I was here. I found a giant map and tried to figure out where I was. I eventually just gave up, and decided to wander and see if I spotted something interesting.  
  
And I certainly did. An hour later, I was laden down with all sorts of different packages, and bordering on the edge of exhaustion. I found a bench and simply collapsed, letting all my purchases spill around me. Looking over what I had bought, I thought about the new me. Although I had bought all new clothes, I didn't feel as if that was enough. Letting my gaze drift over the different boutiques near me, I stared at one in particular before realizing that I had the answer right in front of me.  
  
I would get my hair cut! I'd had the exact same style basically my entire life, and now was the perfect time for a change. Gathering up all my new things, I rushed inside the salon and asked how long the wait was. The woman behind the reception desk told me that it wasn't any longer than ten minutes, so I decided to wait.  
  
I had no idea what I wanted my hair to look like; I just knew that I wanted it to look like something else. I idly picked up a hairstyling magazine and began to study the pictures. None of them were what I wanted, and I was just about to throw the magazine down when I saw the perfect haircut.  
  
It was still quite long, but cut in layers up to the chin, and the front was tapered up into bangs. It was the perfect cut for my hair, since it would leave the length, but make the rest more interesting. When I was led to my chair, after being assured that my packages were quite safe, I showed the stylist the picture and told her to cut my hair exactly like it. She nodded, and began to pace in a circle around me. I was beginning to wonder if she was a witch, and was going to just cut all my hair off with one wave of her wand, but she finally nodded her head again and began to cut away. I shut my eyes, afraid that I had made a terrible mistake. It was too late to stop and I was terrified.  
  
She finally finished, and told me I could open my eyes. My head felt strangely light, and as soon as I could see clearly, I knew why. There was so much less hair, and yet it looked so much fuller. That was because, with all the heavy top stuff off, my hair had begun to curl, just at the ends, making this beautiful mass that fell down to just above my waist. The bangs framed my face perfectly, and made it look completely different. I barely recognized myself, which made me incredibly happy; since that was the effect I was aiming for.  
  
I hopped out of my chair, thanking the stylist profusely, and strolled up to the front of the shop, I paid for my haircut, collected my bags and boxes, and walked out of the store with a new spring in my step.  
  
A minute later, I had another brilliant idea. I was passing a jewelry shop, and noticed a giant sign reading FREE EAR PIERCING with purchase of earrings. I'd always dreamed of having pierced ears, but was too chicken to get it done. But the confidence, my new, gorgeous hairstyle had given me led me into the store and before I knew it, I was asking the woman behind the register if she could direct me to the ear piercer. "Why, that's me," she said, "Are you here to get yours done?" I answered yes, and she immediately pulled out a tray of tiny earrings with incredibly sharp points. She explained to me the whole process of piercing, and ear care. I knew exactly what she was going to do, since my friends and I had pierced each other's ears quite frequently (although never mine, obviously).  
  
In spite of this, I was horribly nervous as she led me over to a stool and began to clean what looked like a torture device, but was merely the earring gun. As she loaded in the first of the small crystal studs I had chosen, I closed my eyes again, steeling myself against the pain. When it came, I nearly fainted, but instead bit my lip and forced myself to stay conscious. Before I knew what was happening, the lady had loaded the gun with the other earring and punched it into my ear. My stomach dropped out this time, and I had to grip the sides of the stool to stay upright.  
  
When I cautiously opened my eyes, all the other customers began to clap, and give me sympathetic looks. I ducked my head and (being a redhead) blushed. My torturer, also known as the ear piercing lady, asked my if I would like to buy some other earrings, so I didn't have to wear the sharp ones forever. She led me over to an entire wall covered in earrings, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and all sorts of other sparkly things.  
  
When I finally left the shop I had yet another bag filled with all sorts of jewelry. I decided that I couldn't possibly carry any more, and that it was time to head home. I amazingly found my way back to the Leaky Cauldron without too much trouble, and once inside I shrank all my new things small enough to put them all in the one bag that held my actual school supplies.  
  
I hurried back into Diagon Alley, and quickly bought some new robes from Madam Malkin's using the small amount of money my mum had given me for school. I then wandered around, looking for Ron so we could go home, and I could sleep. I finally found him and Hermione, sharing a chocolate shake outside of Flortescan Fortesque's ice cream parlor. Walking up I said, "Hi guys, I'm dead, can we go home?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at me for a second, before registering what I'd said. Ron told me to wait until they finished and then he would take me home. I told him that I wasn't going to wait, and he could just follow after me. I took the Floo inside the ice cream shop home and upon reaching the house, stumbled upstairs, to collapse on my bed. I'd never realized that shopping could be so exhausting, but I was out before my head hit the pillow. My last conscious thought was of what everyone at Hogwarts would think when they saw the new me.  
  
Author's Notes: So, how was this chapter? I'm only going to continue writing this fic, if I get positive responses. Or maybe, I'll continue writing it, but never post. Hahaha wouldn't that be evil. So tell me what you think! 


	3. Their Reaction

Author's Notes: I'm sorry everyone. I am such a slow updater, but I promise that the next chapter will come out soon. So please don't hate me, and instead READ AND REVIEW  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it.  
  
When I woke up it was dark outside, and I could hear yelling coming from downstairs. I buried my head under my pillow, hoping for another few minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, this was not to be, as the yelling became louder and louder.  
  
I finally pulled my head out of my sheets, and glanced sleepily at my clock. Great, I though to myself, they let me sleep for all of about thirty minutes. How kind of them.  
  
I forced myself to sit up, and then get off the bed. I am seriously not at my best when I first awaken. On a normal day it usually takes me at least an hour before I can carry on a conversation. Anyway, I headed into my bathroom to see what havoc my interrupted nap had played on my appearance.  
  
Amazingly, I didn't look that bad. My clothes always looked as if they were about to give up and finally fall apart, but my hair looked just fine. In fact, it looked pretty good. Instead of becoming the usual mess of tangles it simply had the sort of tousled, I-couldn't-care-less-what-I-look-like- because-I-know-that-I-look-brilliant look. If that is even a look.  
  
This fact helped me to wake up a little bit so I was able to stumble downstairs to find out what all the shouting was about. I could distinguish the voices (although not what they were saying) from the top of the stairs. It was apparently my mum shouting at Ron, who was shouting back just as loudly, and Hermione speaking in a very soothing voice.  
  
I wandered a little ways down the stairs, until I could actually make out what they were saying.  
  
"What was Ginny doing, coming back home all alone? And what do you mean she looks different?" yelled my mum.  
  
"She only came home all alone because she left too fast for me to follow. Hermione and I were eating, and she just took off instead of waiting! And I don't know why she looks different, but she does! Why don't you ask her about it, instead of shouting your head off at me?" yelled Ron, right back. I couldn't help but notice that he failed to mention the fact that he hadn't paid any attention to me all afternoon. Apparently my mum noticed this too, if her next words were anything to go by.  
  
"I'm asking you because you were supposed to be watching out for her! If she looks different you SHOULD know why!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, please calm down. It's my fault that Ron forgot to watch Ginny. I distracted him, and we both sort of forgot about her while we were buying school supplies. You know what those crowds are like." Said Hermione soothingly. I could just picture the three of them round the kitchen table. Mum and Ron both red in the face, and Hermione trying to calm them down. Something she hasn't yet figured out is impossible. I have found, through years of experience, that it is best to simply let them shout at each other until they are hoarse, or until Ron gets punished. Both situations are highly amusing, as far as I am concerned.  
  
I figured that it might be a good idea to interrupt before my mum started shouting at Hermione as well. As soon as I stepped into the room, three pairs of eyes were focused on me. One glaring, one shocked, and one simply critically taking in every detail of my new look.  
  
"Ginny!" cried my mum. That was it. Just Ginny! She was still staring at me as if she had never seen me before.  
  
"Mum, don't blame the lovebirds. I took advantage of their one-track minds while they are around each other, and went off by myself. I simply wanted a change, and I wouldn't have been able to get that if I followed them around all day. By the way, do you like it?" I spun around slowly in front of everyone, so they could get a glimpse of my hair from every angle. When I was facing them again, they remained silent. I was worried this meant they thought I looked horrible. "Mum? Ron? Hermione? Do you hate it?"  
  
Hermione had been gazing at me steadily since I'd walked in, I had become rather uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, so she really surprised me be saying, "Well I think she looks great." She looked at Ron and Mum before continuing, "The haircut is adorable Ginny, but somehow I don't think it's the only change you made today." She looked at me searchingly, as if the answer was written somewhere on my person.  
  
Sometimes it is a real pain when your brother's girlfriend is a certified genius. I wasn't planning on telling everyone about my excursion into muggle London today. I figured they would find out once I wore the clothes, so why shock them any more than they already were. However, I knew that Hermione wouldn't let me get away with that, so I took a deep breath and said, "Alright, this isn't the only change. I went into muggle London today and bought some new clothes with money I had saved up."  
  
"Ginny!" said my mum again, this time sounding even more shocked. If that was possible. "I can't believe this! You are supposed to be responsible! I trusted you to go shopping without me, but apparently you are not capable of doing that. I can see that you are not yet ready to do something like this on your own."  
  
I simply stared at her, too stunned to answer. What was she talking about? I'm sixteen, not six. It's not like I was even doing anything dangerous. I was shopping! I found my voice "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong. And it's not like I can't take care of myself! I'm sixteen, mum, in case you hadn't noticed!"  
  
"Well right now you are certainly not acting sixteen. I'm afraid from now on you will need to have a reliable chaperone while shopping. I can't trust you not to go off and disappear. What if something had happened to you? Nobody knew where you were!"  
  
"But nothing did happen, mum! I was fine! I don't need a keeper!" I nearly shouted before turning around and stomping up to my room. So much for a positive reaction. I threw myself back down on my bed, and decided that I wasn't going to speak to my mum until I went back to school. That should teach her to yell at me.  
  
Author's Notes: All right everyone; I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's really short, but I just want to get her back to school, so that's what I'll be doing in the next chapter. Also, thank you to my lovely reviewers, who pointed out my mistakes. Just to let everyone know, there will probably be more, since when I'm writing I tend to forget about those sort of things.  
  
Anyway, I'm rereading the 5th Harry Potter book right now, so some things will be more realistic in the story. Ok that's enough for my Author's Notes. Do you feel the mental vibrations of the REVIEW button? 


	4. Train Ride

Author's Notes: All right all you confused people, I'm really, really sorry about the whole chapter mix-up thing. You see, what happened was, I posted the beginnings of chapter 4 for my other story, American High, (all readers rush over to that story and begin to read). You'll have to forgive me, since I was posting the chapter at around 2 in the morning, and as you probably know, my brain is not functioning properly that early.  
  
Just to clarify for everyone, although it says that they are going to visit Charlie in Egypt in the first chapter, they are actually going to visit Bill in Egypt. Just wanted to make sure that no one is confused. Also, I just reread the first chapter and found another mistake. It says that Ginny is in her fifth year, but then no one would be able to understand this chapter. So, to make sense, Ginny is now in her sixth year, and everyone else is in their corresponding grades. Oh, a little birdie just came and told me that nobody cares, and I need to shut up and start writing. Is this true? Yes? Oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me; I have nothing to do with any of this.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Our week in Egypt was a rather chilly affair. I wasn't speaking to mum and Ron wasn't speaking to me (since he got in trouble for not watching me), so basically the only person I could talk to was either my dad, who was far too busy examining tombs, or Bill. Therefore, Bill and I spent nearly the entire vacation talking.  
  
I really liked being able to talk to Bill since I wasn't nearly as close to him as to my other brothers. He was nearly out of the house by the time I was old enough to speak sensibly, so we never really spent much time together.  
  
He would keep me entertained with hilarious stories of fellow co-workers who got locked inside tombs, and in return, I would tell him everything that he had been missing at home. Charlie and Percy were obviously out of the house, had been for some time, so I couldn't really tell him anything about them. Fred and George, though, had only moved out a year ago, and still came back home from time to time.  
  
I told Bill all about how they had done what they'd always promised, and started their own joke shop. Mum had threatened to disown them at first, but after seeing how successful and happy they were she decided to let them go ahead with it. She even makes sure that every month she goes by their store, to scope out any new items they have in stock. It also finally came out in the open that Harry had given them all of his Triwizard winnings to start the shop. Mum had been shocked at first, but then had given in to that too. It helped that Harry absolutely refused to take the money back.  
  
The one person I could really tell him all about was Ron, since we both still live at home together. I told Bill all about Ron and Hermione, which is what got me into even more trouble with said person.  
  
Bill and I had been sitting outside our hotel (since his apartment was much too small for the five of us) and I had just finished telling him about a very awkward scene I had come across between Ron and Hermione. We were laughing so hard we barely managed to stay upright, when Ron suddenly stormed around the corner of the building, fuming. "Ginny! What do think you're doing?" he cried, sounding outraged.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally speaking to me." I said between bursts of laughter. "In answer to your question, I happen to be talking to my brother. Is that illegal?"  
  
"No. You just shouldn't be talking about personal things like that!" cried Ron, "Also, what were you doing, spying like that?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything. Unlike you." That set Bill and me off again, until we were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"She's right, Ron." Said Bill, wiping tears from his eyes. "If you don't want people walking in on you, don't do those sort of things in public."  
  
"WE WEREN'T IN PUBLIC!!!" Yelled Ron, "STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I DID SOMETHING WRONG! IT'S GINNY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"  
  
"Ron, Ron, calm down! All right I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was rather funny. Especially the look on your face." I had to turn around and bury my face in Bill's shoulder to muffle my laughter.  
  
"GINNY!!!" yelled Ron, completely red in the face, before spinning around and stomping off into the hotel. After I had calmed down enough to lift my head from it's position on Bill's shoulder, I looked up at him, to see him smiling down at me. I grinned back up at him before asking him what he was smiling at. Besides Ron.  
  
"I'm just really glad we're getting to spend this time together. Whenever I came home before you were at school, or there were so many people in the house we were lucky to say two words to each other. We've never really had time to just talk. I'm finding it very interesting." He looked at me thoughtfully for a minute in silence, before I had to say something.  
  
"What are you finding so interesting?" I asked.  
  
"Well, just the fact that you are growing into a wonderful, young woman. Despite the fact that I was never there to give you any pointers." I blushed with pleasure at hearing him say this. Over the past few days I had begun to both like and respect Bill very much. His opinion meant a lot to me.  
  
"Thank you, Bill. That really means a lot, coming from you." I told him.  
  
This was my favorite moment from the trip, and it made the rest of the time there a little less depressing. In fact, after that conversation, I was in such a good mood, that I went and made up with both Ron and mum. I think they were both a little shocked, since my sulks usually last much longer. But I wanted to live up to what Bill thought of me. I didn't want to let him down.  
  
I really didn't want to leave when the week was finally over. I nearly burst into tears as I hugged Bill goodbye, but he promised to write to me a lot, and I promised to write back even more. Bill clapped Ron on the back, hugged my mum (who was nearly in tears herself), and dragged my dad away from all the mummies. I think of all of us, he was the sorriest to leave. He kept trying to sneak artifacts into his luggage, but mum finally had to put her foot down when he tried to cram an entire sarcophagus into his trunk.  
  
The day we reached home, it was total chaos. Mum rushed around madly, washing Ron's and my clothes, and asking us again, and again if we had all our school things packed. I made sure that mum only packed my new clothes. I refused to bring any of the old things back to school with me. Well, everything, but a few of my brother's old things that I liked to wear for bed. I missed my brothers, now that most of them were gone. They had always totally spoiled me, and looked out for me, often to the point of annoyance. But I still loved them, and having something of theirs helped my miss them a little less.  
  
I went to bed, completely exhausted after spending hours searching the house for anything I might need. I didn't find anything, of course, since everything was already in my trunk. Mum is just a little strange about those sorts of things.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I heard were shouts coming from the bottom of the stairs. But what else is new? That's all I seem to wake up to lately.  
  
I turned to look at my clock, only to see that it read 10:30. Oh Merlin! I thought, now I'm in for it.  
  
I leaped out of bed, undoubtedly looking like a gazelle as I did so, and ran into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, which is disgusting when done before eating anything, and realized that I didn't have time to do anything else, so I simply brushed my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun, then ran back out into my room. All I can say is Thank Merlin I pulled out today's clothes the night before. I quickly pulled on a red tank top, a blue and red flowy skirt that looked like different pieces of material pieced together, and a deep blue sweater-ish thing. I wasn't really sure what to call the sweater, as it reached down to mid thigh, and the sleeves reached down, nearly past my fingertips. I then grabbed a pair of chunky, red heels, and my trunk, before racing out into the hallway, and down the stairs. I finally arrived at the front door, gasping for breath.  
  
"About time, Ginny!" screeched mum, "Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Er, no, I don't." I managed to pant out before straightening up and buckling on my shoes.  
  
"Well it is nearly 10:45, young lady, and if we are late catching the train..." She simply left the threat hanging ominously.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm here now. Shouldn't we go?" I asked, trying to get her mind off me, and onto our destination. Mum merely glared at me, before levitating both my trunk and Ron's out into the yard. About six months ago, mum had finally consented to letting dad buy another car, since the Ford Anglia is currently running liberated out in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
This car was a red Land Cruiser. It was a great little car, and dad had taught me how to drive it this summer. Getting into the car, I thought I might push my luck a little bit more, and ask to drive to the station. Dad opened his mouth, no doubt about to say yes, but mum glared at him and he backed down. "No, sorry Ginny. But we are really in a hurry, and I think it would be best if I drove." Hearing this, mum settled down, looking satisfied. Then dad leaned back and whispered, "I'll let you drive it when you come home for Christmas holidays." I grinned at him, and he turned back around to start the car.  
  
I finally noticed that Ron was being awfully quite, unusual for him, so I turned to ask him what was wrong. Just as I opened my mouth, I noticed that he was giving me a very strange look. I really seem to be getting a lot of those lately. "What?" I asked him.  
  
"What have you done to my sister Ginny? You look nothing like her." He said, still staring at me oddly. I thought he was being funny, so I began to laugh. Then I noticed that he wasn't joining in.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Ron? I look the same as ever."  
  
"No you don't, and you know it." Said Ron, grumpily.  
  
"Well, I just needed a little change, that's all. Do you not like it?" I asked, a little hurt.  
  
"No I don't!" He snapped. I would have hit him, but just as he was turning away I heard him mutter, "But I'm sure everyone else will. Great, now I'm going to have to beat off the other guys with a stick." I was so happy, that I gave Ron a huge grin, and simply turned away to look out the window to daydream about everyone's reaction. I must have really surprised Ron, since he stayed quite the rest of the car ride.  
  
We finally reached the station, with about five minutes to spare. Dad had obviously bewitched the car, just like the cars we borrowed from the ministry a few years back. Mum was still freaking out, however, and so rushed everyone into the station.  
  
Mum stopped us and gave both Ron and me giant hugs, nearly breaking my spine in the process. "I can't believe I've only got two little ones left at home!" she cried. "Everyone else is all grown up, and out of the house already. I just can't believe it." At that, she broke down, and started to cry. I looked pleadingly at dad, silently asking him to get her to leave. He actually understood, and took mum by the arm.  
  
"Molly, dear, we should leave now. I'm sure Ron and Ginny don't want their old parents waving them off." Mum just continued to sob, so I gave her another hug, and told her that I would see her at the next holiday. Dad finally got her away, although he was nearly carrying her, she was so distraught.  
  
"Well," I said, "We should try to find a compartment, shouldn't we, Ron? Ron?" He wasn't answering, so I looked around for the source of his silence. I figured out the source a minute later, as a shrieking girl threw herself into his arms. Ron and Hermione began making out as if it had been a year, and not a week, since they had last seen each other.  
  
I was getting really disturbed, especially since I could definitely see some tongue action, so I turned away before I ran screaming from the building. In fact, I actually backed away a little bit. I was beginning to prepare myself for years of mental therapy. "Ok, guys, that's enough." I said, "Alright, seriously, Ron. Stop groping your girlfriend in public. Do you want me to be mentally scarred? Do you really want to know that it's your fault I end up in St. Mungo's psycho ward?"  
  
As usual, neither one of them took any notice of me. Instead of actually getting near them, I turned away, and began to fix my hair. I pulled it out of the hair tie and bent over. I rummaged around in my trunk until I found a brush, which I then used to get my hair under control.  
  
Once my hair was a good as I could make it, I stood up and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Nearby I heard someone stop walking, and a trunk thud to the ground. I turned around to find out who had stopped to watch the entertainment provided by Ron and Hermione.  
  
All I had to see was a messy black head, before I launched myself at him. "Harry!" I cried. Just as he turned to me I saw his eyes widen, before I had flung my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, laughing.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Ginny." He said, "How've you been?"  
  
"Wonderful!" I told him, "And, as you can see, they've had a good summer too." I turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who were still going at it.  
  
"Alright, seriously you two get a room." Said Harry, looking at them. "You're harming innocent minds here." I punched him lightly on the shoulder, before giving him one more hug, and releasing him. Ron and Hermione had finally broken apart, and were grinning at us sort of sheepishly.  
  
"Hey Harry!" they cried, "Hey Ginny," said Hermione. She and Ron kept sneaking glances at each other, until a whistle blew, and we all jumped. "Right, well, Ron and I have to get to the prefects compartment." Said Hermione, before they hurried off.  
  
"Right" I said, looking at Harry. We both hurried to gather up our trunks, before we burst out laughing.  
  
As Harry and I wandered through the crowded train, I let my mind wander back over the past few years. When Ron and Hermione had finally figured out the fact that they liked each other, they had started dating. Harry had totally supported this, since he had known that it was only a matter of time until they figured out that all their arguments were really just pent up sexual tension. However, when they started spending more and more time together, and he ended up feeling like the third wheel, he began to have his doubts about encouraging them.  
  
This is where I came in. I understood Harry's feelings of being left out. Before two of the three amigos had gotten together, I had often felt like the, er, fourth wheel, I guess. So, now that Harry didn't feel like joining in their nightly make out sessions, he and I had begun to hang out together, most times doing homework together. At first I was just sort of the person he did homework with (besides being Ron's younger sister), but eventually we became better friends. I had gotten over my early crush of him, realizing that the person I was in love with was nothing like the real Harry. Harry just acted like a normal person, not a celebrity. He was a much better friend, than crush material. Now, I really feel that Harry is my best friend, and I like to think that I am his.  
  
So, we were walking down the train corridor, and I was totally spacing out, lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly I heard Harry ask, "Er, Ginny? Where are you going?" He had stopped in front of a compartment, and was looking at me like I was insane. (Which I am)  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Harry. I wasn't paying attention." I said, blushing, and hurrying past him.  
  
"Obviously." Said Harry, grinning. I glared at him, before turning to see who would be sharing our compartment. Luna Lovegood was sitting next to the window, once again reading the Quibbler. Although this year it was right side up, she was staring at it cross-eyed, and muttering under her breath. The other two people in the room were sitting across from Luna, staring at her apprehensively. Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan looked up as Harry and I walked in, and quickly jumped up, visibly relieved to see people a bit more on the normal side.  
  
I smiled at Dean as I put my trunk away. We had broken up halfway through the summer after fourth year, partly because I realized that the relationship wasn't going anywhere, and partly because he was terrified of being torn apart by Ron's bare hands. We were still friends, but there was nothing left of our short relationship between us. I said hi to both him and Seamus, before sitting down next to Luna, asking her what she was reading. She began to describe to me the intricacies of a spell to make your skin turn purple.  
  
I sat and listened to her for a minute, until I noticed that her voice was the only sound in the compartment. I slowly turned to look at the three guys sitting across from us. Dean was staring out the window, and Seamus was digging through his book bag, although I had the feeling that they had both been staring at me the moment before. Harry was the only one still looking at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
He grinned at me and said, "There's something different about you, Gin, but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
I rolled my eyes at the three of them, now that Dean and Seamus were watching me again. "Honestly, boys are so slow sometimes." They simply looked confused, so I elaborated. "Um, lets see, new hair, new clothes, new shoes, and last but not least, new earrings." I swept my hair back from my face so they could see the tiny studs. "That might answer your question."  
  
Three sets of eyes raked me from top to toe. I saw comprehension finally dawning on their faces as they nodded. "Idiots." I muttered, turning back towards Luna.  
  
Author's Notes: Well there you all go. The fourth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but here it finally is. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting or funny, but I promise that it will become all those things. Now... Review, Review, you know you want to, ooo, ooo.  
  
P.S. Can anyone guess what movie Ginny's outfit is from?  
  
P.P.S. I'm taking bets on who everyone thinks Ginny will end up with. An old friend, an old flame, or someone new, totally made up from my completely random imagination? 


	5. Bad Mental Images

A/N: Alright people, I'm not going to ramble on here forever because I know you're all just _dying_ to _finally_ read my story, so I'll just write a short little message. First, I would like to let everyone know that the reason it has taken me forever to update is because right after I posted my last chapter, my computer crashed. I could turn it on, then it would move really sluggishly for about five minutes, and then it would freeze. Anyway, my dad and I just installed my computer fifteen minutes ago, so now I can FINALLY TYPE. But don't worry, the next few chapters should come up fairly quickly, since it is finally summer (although I am working and taking a public speaking class) so now I should have more time to write. Also, this chapter and the next one, I have spent the past few weeks hand writing in spare moments (not fun, let me tell you, it takes about fifteen minutes to write one page)

And second, although I haven't done this before, I would like to make a dedication. I dedicate this chapter to Foolish Fish for pushing me to continue writing and not just give up, the way I felt like doing many times. Also for not hitting me over the head for my laziness. Thank you for your patience and pushing, all your hard work has finally paid off because now you can say that you had a chapter dedicated to you. Yay!

This A/N was longer than I anticipated soooooo… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but now I own a working computer!! Well… sort of…

Chapter 5: Bad Mental Images

When the train pulled up at Hogwarts, everyone rushed off to find a carriage. Harry and I managed to find one all to ourselves, since Ron and Hermione were busy directing traffic.

As the carriage started moving, I leaned back in my seat and began to study Harry. Last year he had gotten new glasses, thin ones, that didn't take up half his face. He had definitely grown taller, not as tall as Ron of course, but nonetheless, he was at least six feet. We had finally discovered the real use of Quidditch, when Harry had come down to the Common Room one day without a shirt on. Every single female member of Gryffindor (and likely some male, as well) had come to the realization that Harry was no longer the scrawny, underfed, little boy he once was. Oh no, seven years of hard, physical training had taken its toll on Harry's body, leaving him an incredibly toned and muscular physique. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Harry?" I suddenly asked, "You ever thought of having another girlfriend?"

"What? Um, er, no, not really. My last experience wasn't really a good one." Harry answered, looking worried.

"Oh, honestly Harry! You can't call one date with a walking waterfall having a girlfriend!"

Before Harry could answer, our carriage stopped at the front doors of Hogwarts and we had to get out. We hurried into the Great Hall, and I noticed some of my 6th year friends waving me over. I pointed this out to Harry, and told him I'd meet him after dinner.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said, "I'm just hoping Ron and Hermione will be able to control themselves long enough for me to eat."

"Ha, don't count on it." I told him, "But you have to remember, Harry. They haven't seen each other in, what's it been? A week? They have a lot of pent up sexual energy, and they need to get it out of their system."

"Very funny, Gin." Harry said, dryly, "Is that why they spent five years fighting? Pent up sexual energy?"

"No, that was pent up sexual _tension_. There's a difference."

"Whatever. I don't care what kind of sexual it is, just so long as they can control it during dinner. I still find it a bit weird to see my two best friends playing tonsil hockey."

"_You_ think it's weird? What about me? I still remember when Ron used to run around the house in his birthday suit. Oh God, baaaad mental images."

Harry laughed, "Serves you right for putting those images into _my_ head."

"Yeah, yeah, go eat." I muttered, pushing him in their direction. "I need to go wash my brain out with soap. Maybe my mouth too."

Harry grinned at me and walked to the table. I walked over towards my classmates and sat down. "Hey guys! What's up?" They immediately launched into stories of their summer, telling me about siblings, guys, and random embarrassing moments that somehow involved swimming pools and plastic floaties. Just as Calli was finishing her story about finding her brother and his girlfriend snogging in broom closets many times throughout the summer, I noticed that Roxi had been oddly quite. Looking over at her, I noticed her staring dreamily down the table.

I grinned at my other friends and held a finger over my lips as I leant in close to Roxi's ear. "Earth to Roxi!" I shouted in her ear, laughing as she jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"_Ginny!_" she cried, "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Roxi," I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, _sure_." She muttered.

"So? What were you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, maybe a black-haired, green-eyed something."

"_Roxi_!" I squealed, "Ew!"

"What ew? He's a hottie, and you can't deny it!"

"Ok, first of all, I'm not even going to bother with the absurdity of that statement, and second, is gazing longingly at Harry more important than saying hello to me?"

Before she could answer, Calli leant over and went "Harry? What about Harry?" I looked around and noticed that Alane and Lara were looking at me too.

Roxi just looked at me smugly, and went, "Humph, told you so."

"Fine, fine, I'll admit he does have nice eyes—"

"And nice hair."

"And nice arms."

"Oh, and don't forget his hands."

"Or his body."

"Or his ar—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there Roxi!" I said, "I'm going to pretend you did _not_ just say that!"

"Say what? That Harry has a nice ar—"

"_Yes_! I really don't need pictures of Harry's arse in my head. Oh Dumbledore's fuzzy socks! No look what you did!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You just got really bad mental images in my head! If they never leave it's all your fault!"

"What do you mean bad mental images? I have to say, I'm having the same thoughts as you and from where I'm thinking, nothing looks anywhere close to bad."

I clapped my hands over my ears, and began humming to myself. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening," I sang, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening. I really do not need to envision pictures like that about a guy I would practically count as my brother. I already have enough pictures of my real brothers, and believe me; they won't be going away for a very long time."

Before Roxi could say anything else, a group of little first-years trooped into the Great Hall, following Professor McGonagall up to the Sorting Hat. As she began sending them up to the stool, my friends and I looked at each other and grinned, "Ickle firsties!" In the past few years we had discovered the entertainment value in, shall we say, _initiating_ the new students into the ways of Hogwarts life. Namely, sending them into Filtch or Peeves infested areas, and watching them get so terrified they nearly wet themselves. We figured it was nice to introduce them early on, rather than prolonging the inevitable.

After Dumbledore's exceedingly odd speech, food appeared in front of us. Roxi and I looked at each other. "Wicked." We breathed, before piling mountains of food on our plates. Luckily, I'd inherited my dad's trait of being able to eat staggering amounts of food, without gaining weight. My brothers had received this piece of DNA as well, and it could be rather disgusting to watch. I, on the other hand, could eat a ton of food neatly, and very quickly.

As Roxi, who was also able to accomplish this amazing feat, and I proceeded to stuff our faces, Alane suddenly spoke up. "Ginny? Did you get your ears pierced?" she asked. At my nod she squealed. "Oooo, I knew it! And you got a haircut too! Oh, and new clothes! I _love_ the makeover!"

Suddenly I was besieged with questions about the new me.

A/N: Just one last little message, I don't know about the rest of you, but personally, I think that was my favorite chapter. It was so pathetic when I started cracking up reading it. I can now officially declare that I crack myself up. I can also officially declare that rather than receiving letters to places like St. John's College, or Thomas Edison College; I will be receiving letters to places like Smith's Institution for the Terminally Insane. And then, along with the letter, they will send a nice metal car that will take me to a lovely padded room without any sharp objects or plastic menus or dish towels. (Believe me, getting hit by plastic menus and dish towels is not fun, as I discovered the other night while working at a restaurant, when _two_ separate guys hit me with aforementioned items) And they will also remove all framed photos of Orlando Bloom, as I might hurt myself in my attempt to reach them. While wrapped in a delightful pink straight jacket. I'm going to go take my medication now. Adieu!

P.S. If anyone has any good Ginny/Harry romance/humor fics they would like to recommend, it would be greatly appreciated.


	6. The Boys

Bonjour! Look how quickly I have managed to get this chapter out, at least compared to how long it took me last time. Anyway, I don't really have much else to say right now, except... If you are what you eat, then I am fast, cheap, and easy! Hahahahaha (wipes away tears) Sorry, that was lame, but I heard it on the radio the other night, and I nearly died laughing.  
  
Oh, and one other thing! Look! I'm still here! The letter from Smith's Institution for the Terminally Insane hasn't arrived yet! (And neither has the metal car!) But I'm pretty sure it just got lost in the mail, and it'll be coming any day now... yep, any day... here it comes... oh, what the hell, stop waiting with me, and just go read!  
  
Disclaimer: I now officially own Harry Potter™. ( Look! It even has my little trademark symbol so no one can steal it! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
Just kidding. I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Guys  
  
After the feast, the five of us finally made it to the Common Room, after much pleading with the Fat Lady to let us in without the password (we had forgotten to find out what it was) and many of my threats to kick the door in, when a 4th year heard my furious yells and opened the painting from the inside. As we were passing through the room, intent on getting to the dormitory we continued to chat about my new hairstyle and clothing, etc., etc. Suddenly, just as we reached the bottom step, I felt four pairs of arms wrap around me, and pull me back into a giant hug. I was getting the air squeezed out of me, when I finally realized who had me locked in such a tight embrace.  
  
"Guys!" I cried, "I'm happy to see you too, but do you think you could put me down? I'm losing circulation to my head!" The four guys had apparently forgotten their own strength (again) and had picked me up off the floor in their enthusiasm.  
  
"Nope." Said Adrian, "Not till you greet each one of us properly."  
  
"Fine!" I sighed, jokingly, "Adrian, it is simply smashing to see you again. You're looking wonderful." As I finished saying this, Adrian released me and stepped back. However, the other three still had me in their clutches, "You guys aren't going to make this easy, are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. They shook their heads, and I sighed again. "Alright. Colin, lovely to see you again. Are those new highlights I see?"  
  
"Yup." Said Colin Creevey as he stepped away and grinned.  
  
By now, there were only two more guys holding me up. Turning to one I said, "Leo! Spiffing to see you, dahling. Really jolly!" As he stepped back, smiling, I grinned back at him and stayed silent. The last guy holding me was having a bit of trouble, the way we were positioned. I suppose in order to make himself more comfortable, he suddenly swept an arm under my knees and another behind my back, and dropped me down to chest level. I shrieked as he did this, and threw my arms around his neck. I was now lying in his arms, looking up at him. He was looking down at me, expectantly; most likely waiting for me to greet him the same way I had the others. However, I simply lay there and looked at him. We had a staring contest, before he finally broke down and asked, "Don't I get a hello then?"  
  
"No," I answered, "I would like to hear a hello of my own."  
  
"And I suppose you want me to give it to you?" he asked.  
  
"But of course," I answered.  
  
"Right, then," he grinned at me, evilly, "Ginny, my lovely, my life, my love!" he cried out, dramatically. "I cannot find the words to express my happiness at your return! My pearl, I have pined for you, and now that I have you in my arms once again, I feel despair at having to release you! But release you I shall, for I am not worthy of the attentions of one such as yourself. Fare thee well, my dearest, for I know not when we shall meet again. This unworthy one asks for only a last moment to gaze upon your exquisiteness before casting myself off the North Tower. For I cannot look upon you, without making you my own. Farewell, my precious, remember me always!" And with that, he abruptly dropped me, and swept a bow towards the rest of the Common Room, who began applauding him. I noticed the applauders happened to include Ron, Harry, Hermione, my girl friends, and the three other guys.  
  
Once the applause died down, I held out my hand and said, "Josh, you wanker, help me up!"  
  
"Is that really the proper way to speak to your knight in shining armor?" he asked  
  
"If he feels the need to drop me on the ground, it most certainly is." I answered, as he pulled me to my feet. "Besides, I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes, my dove?"  
  
"Where's your shiny armor?"  
  
"In my trunk, of course. I haven't finished unpacking yet."  
  
"Ah, of course. I suppose I'll have to thank my rescuer somehow."  
  
"Well, yes, that is generally how these things go."  
  
"Ok, good, let me know when you see him."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Glad you recognize my superior wit."  
  
"Well, I would if it was."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I actually have no idea."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Hello guys!!!" Yelled Roxi, stepping between us, "Please speak English, and not JoshandGinnyish for a moment, the rest of us lower life forms would like to understand."  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said, looking at everyone else, "Were we doing it again?"  
  
"Yes," answered Leo, "but that's alright, we understand."  
  
"Understand what?" asked Josh.  
  
"That the two of you have some serious issues that will probably need years of therapy to be fully understood." Said Colin. Glaring at him, I picked up a book from a nearby table and chucked it at him.  
  
As he frantically ducked, some second year called out, "Hey that's mine!" But when I turned to glare at him too, he cowered and said, in a terrified voice, "Oh, that's okay, you can throw it if you want to. I don't mind." And quickly scampered away.  
  
As Josh, Leo, Adrian, and Colin began to crack up, Roxi and Calli each took me by the arm and began to lead me away. "Come on Ginny," said Roxi, "I think it's time to go night-night. Say goodbye to the silly boys."  
  
"Goodbye to the silly boys." I said cheerfully, waving as I was escorted from the room.  
  
"Sorry," said Lara, to the Common Room in general, "She hasn't taken her medication yet, but don't worry, she's harmless."  
  
"I heard that!" I shouted from the top of the stairs. "I'm going to get you Lara!"  
  
"Ahhh. I'm scared now." Said Lara in a monotone.  
  
"Shut up," I told her. 


	7. This is so not good

A/N: Alright people, lets try to do better with our reviews this chapter. I was so sad when I put the last one up, and I only got about five. But anyway, this chapter was so much fun to write, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to get it up. I've just been so busy because school started two weeks ago and I haven't had a single moment to spare since then. Between that, homework, waterpolo practice five days a week, and my job on Friday's and Saturday's I really have no time. But I will be doing my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I could quit school, and begin my extensive romance novel collection. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen

Chapter 7:

The next morning my so-called friends didn't feel the need to wake me up, meaning I ended up in the Great Hall with two minutes to get to class. I crammed food as quickly as I could into both mouth and pockets, and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Just as I was running towards the front doors, shoving pieces of toast into my mouth as I went, I turned around a corner, and went flying backwards.

I was momentarily winded, while I heard a guy's voice say, "Je regrette, mademoiselle! I did not see you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up, "It's my fault, I wasn't... watch..."I stopped talking as I found myself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep, sapphire blue, and as my eyes roamed over his face, I saw that he had brown hair, so dark it was almost black. I stopped breathing for the second time in two minutes as we stared at each other. Just before I began hyperventilating, I heard a voice coming from behind the guy.

"Ms. Weasley! What on earth are you doing on the floor?" Professor McGonagall stepped out of a doorway and frowned down at me.

"Oh, er, well, I was running to get to class, but then I ran into... Sorry, what's your name?" I asked, turning to Mr. Blue Eyes.

Instead, McGonagall answered, "This is Marc Dupont, Ms. Weasley. Mr. Dupont, Ms. Weasley." As she made the introductions, I wondered if Professor McGonagall realized that her students didn't go around calling each other Ms. and Mr. "Mr. Dupont is a sixth-year exchange student from France. As long as there aren't any problems, he will be staying here for about three months. Actually, I've just had an idea. Although Mr. Dupont was put in Slytherin, would you mind taking him with you to your classes today, and introducing him to the other teachers and students? I'm sure it would be much more helpful than if he simply followed me all day."

"Of—of course, Professor," I stuttered, "I'd be happy to." I was the first to meet him, _and_ I had a reason to talk to him all day. I would do anything Professor McGonagall asked.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, it's very kind of you. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Oh, and I'll excuse you for being late to Care of Magical Creatures. That _is_ where you were heading isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you." I answered.

"Very well, I'll see the two of you in Transfiguration. And Mr. Dupont, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Miss Weasley. I'm sure she'll be able to answer them better than most." And with that, she turned around and walked off, leaving me with this god-like being.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment, while I frantically wracked my brain for something intelligent to say. Just as I was about to settle for a smile, Marc said, "Are you sure you are alright?" Okay, not exactly the profession of love I was looking for, and a painfully embarrassing reminder of how we had met, but at least we had the makings of a conversation.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Or not.

"So... Marc, why are you here?" Hmm... no idea where that question came from, but it works.

"Because I was just speaking to Professor McGonagall in her office." Then again, maybe it doesn't.

"Er, no, I meant, why are you in England. I've never heard of an exchange program before. Other than during the Triwizard Tournament, but that was a bit different."

"Ah, I see. Well, I was having problems at home, and my headmaster suggested this option, so here I am." I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about said problems, so I attempted to change the subject.

"Um, ok, well, we should probably get to class. Come on." I turned towards the front door, but just as I took a step, I was suddenly drenched with water. "PEEVES!!!" I shouted, looking towards the ceiling, where the stupid poltergeist was floating, a smug grin on his face. "That is _it_! Get your sorry arse down here, NOW!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared before I could pull out my wand and hex him into the afterlife. Muttering under my breath and shooting menacing glares at the now Peeves-free ceiling, I forgot that I wasn't alone. At least I forgot I wasn't alone until I turned and ran straight into Marc. Luckily, though, I didn't fall over this time.

"Oh, ok, let's get to class." I mumbled, embarrassed that Marc had to be seeing me at what was probably my absolute worst. We walked silently to the Front Doors, and then down to Hagrid's hut.

As soon as we reached the rest of the class, whispers broke out amongst the students. By their high pitched sounds I could tell that it was mostly the girls talking. I can't say I blame them. I waved to my friends, who were all staring, open-mouthed at Marc, and walked over to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid," I greeted, "Sorry I'm late, but Professor McGonagall stopped me and asked if I would show Marc here around school. He's a sixth year, but he's in Slytherin. He's here from France in an exchange program."

"'Lo there, Marc. Don't worry; I won't hold it against you." Said Hagrid. Marc looked confused, so I mouthed _Slytherin_. "Come 'ere everone, introduce yerselves." Immediately we were surrounded.

Leaving Marc to the tender mercies of the Ravenclaw girls (It was a double period); I struggled out of the mass of people and walked over to my friends.

"Thanks for not waking me up." I said brightly. They looked confused so I clarified. "If I hadn't been late, I wouldn't have run into Mr. Hottie over there."

"You're welcome." Said Roxi. "But um, Ginny, why are you all wet?"

"Peeves." I said by way of explanation. I took off my robes and began to wring out the water, when I felt a hand on my sleeve. Looking up, I found Roxi staring down at my clothes.

"Gin," She said, "You may want to go change."

"Why?" I asked, looking down.

"That's why." She said, as I gasped. The water had soaked through my cloak and my shirt was entirely see-through! Gazing down even further, I noticed that my skirt looked like it had been painted on, it was clinging so tightly. Groaning, I dropped my head back onto my neck.

"Why me?" I asked to the sky.

"Because it's not fair you got to meet His Royal Hotness over there first. Go ask Hagrid if you can change." Roxi pushed me towards him. I had to practically push people over, to make my way inside the circle surrounding Hagrid and Marc.

Finally making my way in, I walked up to Hagrid. "Hagrid? Can I go back to Gryffindor Tower and change?"

"Why would ye need to do that?" Asked Hagrid. I gestured to my outfit. Comprehension dawned. "Ah, righ'. Get on up there." Smiling gratefully, I turned ready to push my way back out. It was then I noticed many pairs of male eyes focused on me. Ignoring the obvious stares trained on my bra and butt, I walked through, head high. 

"Watch Marc till I get back. And when I say watch, I mean _only_ watch." I said sternly as I passed Roxi. She nodded vaguely, lost in staring at him dreamily. I shook my head and continued past her.

As luck would have it, just as I was passing Greenhouse Two a class of third year Slytherins walked out. Hearing whistles coming from their direction, I turned to scowl at them. Noticing that many of the boys were leering at me, I flipped them off and continued walking. "Oooo, feisty! Just the way I like them!" Shouted one of the boys behind me.

"Gross, dirty-minded thirteen-year-olds." I muttered as I pushed open the front doors and walked into the Great Hall. I was still fuming as I snapped the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. As I was passing through the sea of couches towards the dormitory stairs, I continued muttering to myself. Just as I was passing my favorite couch, something reached out and grabbed my wrist. I shrieked and jumped about a mile into the air, before I realized it was a hysterically laughing Harry.

"_Harry_!" I gasped, trying to calm my racing heart. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Gin, I couldn't help it." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah _sure_." I said, "As if my morning hasn't been traumatic enough, you have to give me a heart attack."

"Oh poor baby," Said Harry, sitting up, "You just come sit right here, and tell Uncle Harry all about it."

"Shut up, Uncle Harry." I said, sitting down next to him. He put his arm round my shoulder and put on a sympathetic face. I couldn't help myself, and burst out laughing. "Uncle Harry shouldn't make that face," I gasped out, "It might scare the little kiddies away."

"Ha ha, very funny." Said Harry, as he pulled his arm away. "Um, Gin? Why is my arm wet?"

I quickly told him all about my traumatic morning, "And then some gross little Slytherin third years starting whistling at me! So that's why I'm here. But wait. Why are you here? Don't you have...? Er, what do you have?"

"Potions." Said Harry, frowning. "And Snape made us do a potion the very first day, to see if we remembered anything. And although for once I was partnered with Ron, he kept getting distracted by Hermione and blew up the entire cauldron. I had to rush him to the Hospital Wing because he started growing purple feathers and barking like a dog. And then I decided to skive off the rest of class, and have a nap. Wonderful way to start the year."

"Not fair." I said, "I actually have to get back to class. Although considering the view, that's really not too depressing a thought."

"View? What view?" Asked Harry, looking thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Come here," I told him, leading the way to the nearest window. Looking out onto the grounds I could see my class listening to something Hagrid was saying. The tiny person I decided had to be Marc was surrounded by females, many of whom were not even trying to disguise the fact that they were more interested in staring at him than in listening to Hagrid's lecture. Giggling I pointed out the window. "See the tiny person with short hair surrounded by tiny people with long hair?" He nodded, "That's Marc. He a French sixth year exchange student. He's in Slytherin, but McGonagall asked me to show him around today. And I must say, he has got to be one of the hottest guys I have _ever_ seen."

"Oh goody," Said Harry dryly. "Just what I've always wanted. A hot French exchange student." I giggled at him. "So what's he like?"

"I don't really know. I was introduced to him and then Peeves dropped the water on me. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him between then and now." I told him, "But since I get to show him around for the rest of the day, I'm hoping to be able to talk to him."

"Ok, you go talk to him, and I'll stay right here and finish the nap that was so rudely interrupted." Said Harry, as he went back over to the couch and lay down, shutting his eyes.

"Excuse me." I said, sitting down on his stomach, "But I believe you interrupted that nap yourself, I had nothing to do with it." When he didn't answer I leaned my head in really close to his face. "Oh come on Harry, there's no way you fell asleep that fast." When he still didn't answer I leaned in even closer. "Stop fooling around Harry, I know you're not asleep." My nose was almost touching his when he suddenly opened his eyes and jumped about a foot off the couch.

"Merlin, Ginny!" He said as I giggled uncontrollably, "Give me a heart attack, why don't you."

"With pleasure." I answered, grinning. "And that was to get you back for the traumatic experience earlier."

"Fine, fine, now get off." He grumbled. I stood up and he looked down at his shirt. "Gin! You got my shirt wet!"

"Oh whoops!" I said innocently, "I forgot my skirt was wet too."

"Oh yay," he said, rolling his eyes, "Now I have to go change too." And with that he pulled his shirt off.

The instant my eyes glimpsed his bare skin, they were stuck. I couldn't move them away from his chest no matter how hard I tried. Merlin, I thought, _why_ does my best friend have to be so hot? Why can't he be ugly? Or at least normal looking? WHY?

"Gin? You ok?" asked Harry, "You're spacing out."

"Wha—I...Yeah... I...I'm ok, just, you know, got distracted for a moment." I managed to say.

Harry looked around him, "What was so distracting?" He asked, "Everything looks normal to me."

"This is so not normal." I gasped. Harry turned to look behind him, and as he did so, the muscles in his stomach and back bunched up in a way I found terrible for my rational thought.

Harry turned to face me again, looking confused. Although his muscles were no longer flexing alarmingly, I now had a magnificent view of Harry's wonderfully hard, flat stomach. "Um Harry?" I squeaked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to go change now." I shut my eyes for a moment, hoping that when I opened them, the sight in front of me would be miraculously wearing a dry shirt.

"Me too." Said Harry, holding up his damp shirt, "I can't wear this one any more."

I opened my eyes to find Harry still shirtless and moving towards me. As he came to stand right in front of me, I gulped. "Hey Gin? Think you could move?" Realizing I was standing between him and the stairs, I shrank back against the couch.

As he tried to pass by me, he was forced to come a lot closer than I felt was really good for my sanity.

_This is Harry!_ My brain screamed at me, _He's your best friend! You got over him years ago! _

**Maybe you're over him, but that doesn't mean you can't admire his muscles. **Said a different voice in my head.

_Yes it does! Being over him means he joins the ranks of my brothers! The only things I'm supposed to feel towards him are platonic._

**Change is good.**

_No it's not! _

**Yes it is.**

_No!_

**Yes.**

_NO!_

**Am I really arguing with myself?**

I shook my head to clear away the disturbing thoughts. I was then, though, that I realized Harry was standing just a few inches away from me.

"Are you sure you're alright Ginny? You've been acting very strangely."

He looked so concerned I just wanted to shout PUT YOUR BLOODY SHIRT ON AND I'LL BE FINE! Instead, though, I simply said, "Fine," in a strangled voice. He nodded reluctantly and continued past me. The instant he was out of the room, I collapsed onto the couch. I buried my head in my hands, trying to block out the thoughts I had just been having. Unfortunately it wasn't working as I kept seeing images of a half-naked Harry run through my brain.

"This is so not good."

A/N: Yay, that was so much fun! Oh by the way, I just watched Ned Kelly about an hour ago. Has anyone else seen it? And if you have, what did you think? I loved it, but the end was so incredibly sad that I started crying.

P.S. Last night there was a fire near my house, I could see it, but I wasn't in any danger. Anyway, this morning our entire house was covered in smoke and ash. It's so weird, I can see blue sky a few miles away, but the air around our house is all gray, and it looks like the sun is coming through a filter. We can't go outside because there is so much stuff in the air that it's bad to breath. This is going to be one very weird day.


	8. Chippendale's?

A/N: Okay, so after about two years, I am finally here to pick this story back up. I can't tell you all how abjectly sorry I am that it went on hiatus for so long. I don't really have any reason, I just rather lost interest, and then life happened, and, well, I'm sure you all know what that's like. Anyway, I'm back, I'm a senior, and I'm less than a month from graduation! Woo hoo! Go me! Right, so, um, I'll try to keep writing longer this time. Yes… Here we are, and off we go!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling has a pent house, I have a pet house. Enough said?

Dedication: _To any of my readers out there that have been waiting faithfully all this time, this is for you. You are the reason I write._

Chapter 8: Chippendale's? (And I don't mean the furniture!)

"You got to see Harry shirtless!" Shrieked Roxi, as we were whispering in the back of Transfiguration, an hour later. By the time I'd gotten back to Care of Magical Creatures, and when I'd finally figured out where I was supposed to be, Roxi had already escorted Marc to our next class, and Professor McGonagall had introduced him. As soon as I'd reached the classroom, I'd grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a desk in the back. While we were supposed to be transfiguring a moth into a napkin, I had told her some of what had happened in the Common Room. "Do you know how lucky you—" I clapped a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her shrieks.

As she stared at me, wide-eyed over my hand, I sighed. "Yes, I sat on his stomach and got his shirt wet, so he took it off." I could hear muffled cries of delight coming from underneath my hand. "Look Roxi, I don't fancy him. I just liked looking at his body… Why does that sound so dirty?" I could feel her lips moving under my fingers, so I removed them.

She grinned, "So? What was it like?" I groaned. "I'm serious, which was better, his arms or his abs?"

"Oh, Purple Merlin, both!" I croaked, dropping my head into my arms.

"More details, please," she said, deriving an inordinate amount pleasure from my pain.

"No. No more, I'm trying to get them out of my head as we speak." I began to bang my head on the tabletop. "Get. Out. Get. Out. Get. Out. Get. Out. Get. Out." I said, punctuating each word with a bang.

"Let me know if that works, Gin." Said Roxi, "If it does, you'll have to sell it to the masses and make millions."

"Shut up you." I said, raising my head and glaring at her. "Oh great, now I have a bump on my head. This day just can't get any more wonderful."

"Oh, I think it can." Whispered Roxi, and began concentrate furiously on our moth.

"Miss Weasley," Said Professor McGonagall, causing me to start violently as I looked up and found her standing next to me, "Why aren't you attempting the lesson? Look at your friend there; she has the right idea. You should really think hard about following her example." With that, she turned around and walked back to her desk. Luckily, she left before she could notice the daggers my eyes were shooting Roxi's way.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, look at your friend here. Notice how easily she creates perfection." She grinned at me, as the daggers became flames.

"Once again, shut up you." I turned away from her and indulged my inner pyromaniac by attempting to light a spare piece of parchment on fire with my eyes. Right before the lesson ended, I decided I should have _something_ to show for the day, and quickly tried to transfigure my moth. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Thank Merlin for lunch." I cried as Roxi and I walked towards the Great Hall. "Oh, by the way, whatever happened to Marc?"

"He was abducted by Slytherins." Said Roxi, just as a group of them and Marc passed by. "They're planning the brain-washing experiments as we speak."

"That's not fair." I said.

"What? You wanted to lead the experimentation?" Asked Roxi, looking shocked.

I pushed her and she giggled. "No. I meant I was supposed to look after him, and he's gone off with the Slytherins."

"Yes, well, I've always thought they were better company anyway." She said, as I pushed her again. "Would you stop shoving me?" She demanded as she pushed me back. I nearly fell on top of a group of first-years, but I managed to regain my balance at the last moment. Standing straight again, I smirked at her. "Ginny, don—" She said before I shoved her again. "Ok, that's it. Now you're just begging for it!" Before she'd even finished speaking, I took off down the corridor, heading for the Great Hall doors. Shrieking and laughing so hard I could barely see where I was going, I threw them open and ran inside, Roxi right behind me.

She leaped towards me and we crashed down onto a bench together. After a moment of gasping for breath, I started to shake the legs she was sprawled across. "Rox? I said, patting the top of her head. "Let's have some lunch. Come on, get up." When she didn't move, I tried a different approach. "Well, okay, I suppose I could feed you there, but I'm afraid, after all the excitement, that my hands aren't too steady." As I spoke, I stuck my finger in a bowl of pudding, and held it over her exposed neck. "I might…just…slip." The instant my pudding-covered finger touched the back of her throat; she was off the bench and screaming like a banshee.

Roxi turned bright red from all the stairs trained her way, scrubbed off the pudding, and sat down to glower at me. I was still laughing when the rest of our friends showed up.

"You know, you two seem more like brother and sister than Josh and I do." Roxi said quite a while later, after her embarrassment had worn off and my laughter had calmed to only a few chuckles every few minutes. Josh and I continued to toss blueberries into each other's mouths across the table.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Josh as he tossed one at me, "You and I fight a lot more than Ginny and I do. Besides, just to remind you, we are twins. That rather ruins your lovely theory."

"Yeah, Josh and I look nothing alike, I've got red hair, and his is dark brown like yours. Your eyes are even similar. Look, he's got gold ones with little green flecks," I told Roxi, "By the way; it's so unfair that you have prettier eyes than I do." I said as Josh caught a blueberry.

"I can't help being beautiful." He simpered, "It just comes naturally." He fluttered his eyelashes at me, and tossed an imaginary lock of hair over his shoulder.

"You are so odd." Said Roxi, "I still don't think we can be related. Ginny's as odd as you, she must be your sister."

"Well, you know, now you mention, I have always rather fancied the idea of not having a twin. They can be such a bother." He ducked as she threw a stolen blueberry at his head. "Honestly, twins are so violent."

Roxi merely rolled her eyes, and continued eating lunch. It wasn't until she felt the blueberry hit her in the side of the face, and begin sliding down her cheek that she looked up again. When we made eye contact, I meekly pointed a finger at Josh. An evil glint appeared in her eye.

"Uh oh," Josh said, trying to duck behind the jug of pumpkin juice on the table before him.

"That was a very, very bad idea, brother mine." Roxi said calmly, inching her hand towards the bowl of pudding I had wiped on her earlier.

Josh said nothing, but his efforts to shrink small enough to fit behind the juice became noticeably more frantic. Grinning, Roxi held the pudding bowl in her hand and raised it slowly. I watched sadly, as a perfectly good dessert went flying through the air, straight towards the head Josh had not been able to hide successfully behind the flagon of pumpkin juice.

Unfortunately, Josh chose that exact moment to dive completely beneath the table, causing the pudding to fly straight past his head—

And all over the two people that had just stepped up behind him.

Roxi gasped, and began to blurt out apologies as fast as her tongue could produce them, "OhbloodysoddingMerlinIamsoindescribablysorrypleaseforgivemepleaseforgivemeIswearitwasanaccidentIwasaimingforJoshpleaseforgiveme—"

Harry just laughed, and looked down at his pudding-splattered shirt. "That's alright, Roxi. I just don't think I'm meant to wear a clean shirt today."

Marc, too, was admiring the lovely new dessert motif now adorning the front of his clothing. "Please, mademoiselle, do not be upset. I know it was an accident."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene that had been unfolding since Josh disappeared beneath the table, when suddenly his head popped back up. "Oh, hello, old chaps." His gaze moving down to the front of their uniforms, he winced. "Er, sorry about that, didn't see you there."

"I think they may have noticed that when you dove beneath the table like the coward you are, and they received what was meant for you." Roxi said, recovering slightly from her earlier abject embarrassment.

Suddenly, I broke free from the trance the projectile pudding had sent me into and burst into uncontrollable laughter. It took fully fifteen minutes before I'd recovered enough to wipe the tears from my eyes, and pull myself back up onto the bench I'd fallen from. "O-okay, I'm under control now." As soon as I said the words, another bout of laughter nearly knocked me from the bench again. After several deep calming breaths, mixed with the occasional giggle as images of Roxi, Harry, Marc and the pudding flashed across my brain, I finally stopped laughing long enough to look up at the two dessert-covered forms standing behind Josh.

Marc looked a bit concerned for my sanity, and truthfully, I couldn't blame him. I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard before in my life.

Harry, however, was smiling at me, his eyes laughing along with me. I could tell that he wanted to laugh just as badly as I had, but he didn't want to embarrass Roxi any more. This set me off again, and while I was laughing with my head on the table, I heard Josh ask Marc and Harry if they were here to see someone.

"Yeah," Harry said, just as Marc replied, "_Oui_,"

"Ginny." They both responded at the same time. This brought my head up off the table so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash.

"Ow. Do you guys need something?" I asked, smiling, but rubbing my rather sore neck.

They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, then shut them, then opened them again. "You first," Harry said, gesturing for Marc to speak.

"_Merci_." He nodded at Harry in thanks, and turned back to me. "Ginny—may I call you Ginny?" Considering the fact that he pronounced it _Jeenay_, and made the syllables drip off his tongue like honey, I was willing to let him call me anything he wanted. And then I was going to take a cold shower.

"Oh, o-of course," I stuttered a moment later, after I managed to wrench my mind away from thoughts of honey and showers.

"Again, _merci_," He said, smiling at me, "I have come over here to thank you for your assistance this morning, and your willingness to escort me today. It was very kind of you." I could do nothing but nod dumbly until he lifted my hand off the table and kissed the back of it. "I hope we will become great friends, Ginny." He told me as I stared, frozen in place, at my hand in his.

"Wh—oh, yeah, me too, er, _moi aussi_." I replied, the years of French television I used to watch kicking in.

He smiled at my attempt at his language, and I nearly had to physically detach my eyeballs from his mouth in order to look at Harry—

Who happened to be staring at Marc with an expression in his eyes that disappeared too quickly for me to read it. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was anger.

Banishing that thought from my head as Harry started to speak; I forced my wayward mind to pay attention. "—So I've decided to hold tryouts this Thursday, since we need two new Chasers and a Beater, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind—"

I interrupted, waving my hands through the air, "Wait, wait, hold on, what are you talking about?"

"I just told you, I was made Quidditch Captain and I—" He broke off as I launched myself across the table, stopping just short of throwing my arms around him.

"I—ah, that's excellent, Harry! I'm so happy for you, but, ah, I'd rather not, er," I gestured to the pudding still on his shirt. He laughed.

"No problem, Ginny, and thanks." He laughed again when I reached up and grabbed him on either side of the head, pulling him towards me for a smacking kiss on either cheek.

"There!" I said, satisfied, "That'll have to do until you put on something clean and I can hug you properly."

"Right," He grinned at me, "So, I was wondering, as the only Chaser left, if you wouldn't mind helping me out with tryouts. I was thinking Ron could work with the Beaters, you could do the Chasers, and I could take the rest, since I'm thinking I'd like to create a reserve team this year."

"Absolutely, Harry, that's a fantastic idea." I told him, grinning with excitement at the thought of beginning the Quidditch season. "Count me in."

"Great." He grinned back, "Now, I'd better go find something else to put on." He said, looking down at the sad state of his shirt. "I'll see you later, then."

As he turned away, following Marc who had left the table only moments before, I watched with mingled horror and awe as both boys, one after the other pulled their shirts off, right over their heads. The horror was due to the fact that I knew it would be ages before I could remove yet another image burned into my brain, and the awe was at the simple fact that both blokes could not have been better made than if they were Greek gods, come down from Mount Olympus to grace us with their presence.

At the sound of the gasps around me, I realized that I wasn't the only one to notice the suddenly shirtless Marc and Harry. Groaning, but unable to tear my eyes away, I smacked myself on the head. "Polka-dotted Merlin! This is not bleeding Chippendale's!"

A/N: Yay! That was fun! I'd forgotten how much I liked this story! Okay, so now that I'm done, those of you that don't hate me too much for taking so long to update, Please Review! That's right, it's capitalized, baby!... Oh, dear, I've never used the word baby quite like that before, whatever is my diction coming to?... Oh, I don't care, go on and review!


End file.
